


🎄 25 Christmas Wishes (Keigo Atobe) Lights

by TheRainRogue



Series: 25 Christmas Wishes [6]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Christmas, Comedy, Ficlet, Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “This is ridiculous,” Atobe scowled, throwing down the bundle of Christmas lights. He had been fighting to untangle them for the past twenty minutes. It had been going well at first and he felt confident that he could achieve it – he’s Atobe Keigo, after all, but his confidence soon turned to frustration when the lights only got more and more tangled. “Why don’t you let me call someone? The company that puts up the lights on our house always does a good job in a timely manner,”
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Reader
Series: 25 Christmas Wishes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756483
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anime, Ficlets, Merry Christmas





	🎄 25 Christmas Wishes (Keigo Atobe) Lights

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Comedy, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 516 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Atobe ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



────── 〔🎁〕──────

“This is ridiculous,” Atobe scowled, throwing down the bundle of Christmas lights. He had been fighting to untangle them for the past twenty minutes. It had been going well at first and he felt confident that he could achieve it – he’s Atobe Keigo, after all, but his confidence soon turned to frustration when the lights only got more and more tangled. “Why don’t you let me call someone? The company that puts up the lights on our house always does a good job in a timely manner,”

You snatched his phone from his hand before he could press the call button, putting your hand on your hip. “Absolutely not! It’s more personal if you do it yourself, it’s more rewarding. If you don’t want to help me, then just go home.” Turning around, you walked to the other side of the lawn where the ladder was leaning against the house.

So far, you had strung a strand of soft blue and green lights across half of the house, but you still had the other half left to go. Although you felt sad that Atobe didn’t want to help you, you understood. You were actually quite surprised he had stayed as long as he had. _‘It’s fine, I can do this alone. I don’t need help,’_

Atobe frowned as he watched you climbing the ladder. If you would stop being so stubborn, the job could get done so much faster and without the risk of you falling and cracking your head open.

You paused for a moment, biting your lip. The next nail was just out of your reach, but it was the last one. You really didn’t want to have to climb down just to move the heavy ladder and climb back up for the very last nail. _‘Should I just leave it? No, then it will look funny. I just have to reach a little bit…’_

The ladder shifted as you reached and you paused, waiting for it to stop shaking. Gulping down your nerves, your fingers slowly inched closer to the nail, the light string held tightly between your fingers. _‘I’m so close, just a little more…’_

The ladder gave and your foot slipped on the metal, a squeak escaping your lips. You felt your body hit the ground, a groan escaping your lips.

“Are you okay, love?”

Opening your eyes, you met Atobe’s, filled with worry and concern. When you fell, he reacted quickly and had grabbed you, acting as your pillow as you both hit the grass, discolored from the cold weather.

Your eyes widened and your head whipped around, eyes scanning the house. “I did it… I did it!” Excited, you threw your arms around your boyfriend.

Atobe’s arm automatically wrapped your waist and his eyes looked up at the house. There, hanging on the last nail, was the end of the string of lights. With the adrenaline-filled moment, you had managed to hook it onto the nail before falling.

The purple-haired boy sighed, pressing his lips to the side of your head. “What am I going to do with you,”

────── 〔🎁〕──────


End file.
